Path Of Hope
by Silverleaf The Sky Warrior
Summary: Deer, Snake, Bird, and Mouse are all littermates. The father is Eagle and the mother is Pillow, who is a former kittypet and that is how she got her name, Pillow. She claims she doesn't know what it means but likes it. Anyways, the father passes away and the runt of the litter claims to have mysterious dreams of her father telling her to go to the clan. I'm bad at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Bushes rustled. A squirrel squeaked. a white she-cat tredged through the muddy path, looking for Eagle and getting her pelt dirty along the way. "Eagle? Where are you?" She yowled. _Would she have to take care of the 4 noisy kittens that hung from her mouth as she carried them by the scruff, alone?_ Right as that thought exited her mind, Eagle stepped out of the bush. "No, you wont." He said. _Did I say that out loud? _ "Yes, you did, and you said that, too, Pillow." She blushed. "Oh."

"So..." She began. "Listen, I know what your thinking, where was I?" "Err, yes. I was thinking that but where?" "I was out hunting, when there was a fox!" He mewed. Pillow lifted an eyebrow. "You and I both know that isn't true." He looked guiltily at his paws. "Now, where were you, really?" Eagle shifted his paws uncomfortably. "...Spying on the clans."

She sighed. "Again? Listen, the kits wont get proper care if you aren't there for them!" she meowed loudly. "Well, SORRY for worrying about my former clan!" he meowed back. She sighed. "Listen, I know you are worried about your brother, but think of the kits! Think of how proud he would be! Don't worry about him, he's a strong warrior that can take care of himself." She shuffled closer to him, purring. "Just like you are." Eagle blushed.

He sighed. "I just... There's a war between the clans. My brother is in that war. It's against SHADOWCLAN! Home to most strong warriors! What could WindClan, the clan my brother is in, possibly go against that? WindClan has always been weak, and it's LEAFBARE as it is!" he shouted. Pillow flinched. He never shouted at her. She now knew something was wrong. "L-let's just go home." She mewed immediately and uneasily."

"...If you say so..." he said before curling his tail around the round belly of his mate.


	2. Chapter 2 - Going Home

**Author's Note: Review replies!**

**jk**

**Nope**

**don't have any**

**dangit**

**also**

**2 updates in one day? WATTT?!**

**Yes, 2 updates, 1 day. Because celebration of me just creating it right this moment.**

Now to the actual story!

They walked home, Eagle carrying two kits, Pillow carrying two kits. Eagle carried Deer and Bird, while Pillow carried Snake and Mouse. Pillow was purring and the kits were squealing for mama's milk. They arrived at their home, which was sadly, an abandoned fox den. She settled down into the nest and the kits began to knead and suck. She looked at eagle, smiling. "Honey, could you go hunt for us?" She mewed softly. Eagle nodded and set out to the forest. the kits stopped sucking and drifted into an easy sleep. Pillow groomed them softly. "Little angels..." She meowed, purring.

She waited for Eagle to come back, and when he did, he didn't look well. He had a long cob-web covered gash on his side, and he hissed in pain as he dropped 5 fresh rabbits down on the floor of the den. "Where did you get those, my dear?" Asked pillow worriedly. "ShadowClan warriors." he hissed eyes narrowing. He nudged a rabbit to Pillow with his nose and said "Let's get to sleep." Pillow nodded sleepily as she drifted off, but not before finishing her rabbit. She awoke with Eagle sitting next to her.

**MOON TIME SKIP!**

Bird jumped off of Mama's head and shouted "Mama! Mama! I a biwd!" Pillow giggled. "Okay, okay kits. That's enough flying for today." Snake and Mouse were close, both being boys. Deer and Bird were both girls, but they weren't close, since Deer, the tallest of the group, always picked on Bird for being small and a runt, and short. Deer looked at Bird in shock before shaking her head. "Don't do that, or you might get hurt, dearest **little **sister!" She burst into a fit of giggles. Bird just made a "hmmph" sound and looked away.

Snake and Mouse liked to practice tricks. "Da-dah! Da-dah! Thwoh da wabbit agen!" Eagle threw a rabbit, and Snake and mouth both hopped into the air, and caught it with tiny mouths. Eagle thumped his tail on the ground, as if clapping, looking proud. "Now, i'm gonna go hunt some more." Pillow sighed. "In Clan territory again? What if you get hurt? Or worse?" Pillow said. "Don't worry about me, i'm a trained, skilled warrior." Pillow looked at him with unease. "If you say so..." And with that he trekked off into shadowclan territory.

He didn't come back that night.

Pillow was extremely worried, to the point that she couldn't sleep. She followed his scent trail into ShadowClan territory, and was met with a terrible sight. His corpse. She cried and buried him. She went back puffy-eyed and runny-nosed sobbing that night. The kits asked "Where's papa?" and "Where's Da-dah?" but she simply replied with "He's gone." Bird didn't know what that meant, nor did any of the other kits. But Bird drifted into a sleep that night. More of a dream, I mean. Her father appeared, but with stars shining in his pelt, and he was clear... almost... transparent? "Da-dah?" "Da-dah! I knew you weren't gone!" She tried to hug him, but went right through him. "Da-dah?" his eyes were emotionless.

"Go to the clans, and become a hero." was all he said before he started fading away. "Da-dah? Da-dah? Please stay! Don't go! Why are you here? What are the clans? Why do I have to be a hero? Why can't I hug you?!" she sobbed his last words were "Please wake up, Bird." and she woke up to Deer shouting at her rudely, "WAKE UP BIRD!" "GAH!" She jolted from the spot she was sleeping in. "Jeez, **Tiny bit** of a heavy sleeper, am I right boys?" Snake and Mouse just looked at her dumbfounded and she almost hit them.

All her expression said was _Really?_ and then she spoke again. "**Right,** boys?!" They rolled their eyes and went back to eating. By this time Bird had walked away, and Deer was almost face-pawing. "NO! COME BACK!" she shouted at Bird, trying to do another bad small joke. Bird didn't listen and still walked away. Bird remembered her dream and went to tell mama. "Mama?" she said. Pillow looked at her, eyes cloudy and distant. "What?" She said bluntly. "I had a dream with papa in it. He told me to go to the clans and become a heewo."

She said "That's silly. Now stop making things up and do something USEFUL for once!" I backed away, ears lowered. "Well... well.. SEE HOW YOO LIKE IT WHEN I GO TO THE CLANS!" I sped off and suddenly Pillow realized what she just said and shouted "BIRD! COME BACK!" She ran after me, effectively being slower because she was tired from no sleep and was older.


End file.
